Once Bitten, Twice Shy
by vvip4life
Summary: It may be quite difficult to believe, but Hisoka wasn't always a cold hearted killer... Alright, that may be a lie. However, Hisoka has, in fact, fallen in love before. What made him who he is now? The loss of his loved one. This is the story of Hisoka Morow and the only woman he called beautiful. (Story can also be found on Wattpad) The beautiful cover is by @emoshun
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Illumi-kun." Hisoka called out.

"Hm?" Illumi answered with his usual monotone voice.

"Have you ever fallen in love?" Hisoka asked, eyes brimming with curiosity all while attempting to keep his tone nonchalant.

"An assassin does not need useless things such as love or friendship." Illumi replied coolly, "Why do you ask?"

"Hm~ No reason~"

Illumi thought Hisoka's tone sounded uncharacteristically melancholy, but decided to brush it off as it seemed unnecessary to attempt to find answers.

Meanwhile, Hisoka allowed a small, almost nonexistent, smile grace his lips as he reminisced his first relationship . His first heartbreak. His first, and last, love.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Hisoka, as usual, was standing in a pool of blood with his victims scattered around, card in his hand.

He felt indescribable pleasure from killing. This time, his victims happened to be a group of, surprisingly strong, bandits who ambushed him. It wasn't the ambush that surprised him. It was the fact that they possessed, and mastered, nen.

Hisoka felt another presence, a stronger, more promising presence. The fact that he only sensed him/her now was an indication that he/she was more adapt at zetsu.

"Come out, I know you're there~ Why bother trying to hide when you aren't even using zetsu~"

"Shit..."

He heard a feminine voice curse under her breath.

A rather beautiful girl with navy blue locks and blue eyes that were glistening with anger came out from the trees.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

Hisoka was amused. Looking at her attire, one could come to the conclusion she was the leader of the bandits, and here she was asking what he wanted as if he was the one who ambushed them.

"Hm~ Nothing much... I just want to kill you~" Hisoka purred.

Angrily, she stomped over to give him a piece of her mind. However, as she wound her fist back to punch him, a cold hand grabbed her throat and proceeded to choke her. She glared at the owner of the hand, seemingly unfazed by the cut in her oxygen supply.

"Ooooh~ That look turns me on so much~" Hisoka moaned as his mind was clouded by the anticipation of a new fruit.

"You disgust me," The girl spat. "Go to hell."

Hisoka smiled and tightened his grip on her throat. The girl started gasping but did not surrender the fierce look in her eyes. She used concentrated her aura to her leg and kicked him in the stomach, using ko to attempt to get away.

If that kick hurt Hisoka, he didn't show it. The only indication of possible surprise or pain was his grip loosening for the slightest fraction of a millisecond... But that fraction of a millisecond was all the girl needed.

She twisted her body and kicked away with such speed that any normal being would not be able to see her move.

But let us all remember...

Hisoka is not "any normal being."

He bolted behind her with no indication of movement and drew a card to her neck.

"Checkmate~"

"..."

"What a pity~ That was quite a short game."

"Tch."

"However, you managed to pique my interest~ How did a little girl like you manage to get to that level?"

"I'm not a little girl. I'm 18, asshole."

"No need to point out the small details~ I think you would prefer to answer my simple question. As much as I love small talk, I'm not very patient~" Hisoka purred in her ear, pressing the card ever so slightly into her neck, drawing tiny beads of blood.

"... I trained. What else would I do?" The girl glared, although quite honestly, she felt slightly threatened.

"Hm~ Very well. Since you managed to amuse me, I shall let you be. What is your name, little fruit?"

"You the hell are you calling fruit, and why should I tell you my name?"

"It's simple~ You are an unripe fruit just waiting to ripen and for me to pick. If you don't wish to tell me, there is no need to. I'll find out eventually~"

Realizing his point she groaned and mumbled,

"The name's Jo Kristen..."

Hisoka simply gave a close-eyed smiled.

"What a lovely name Jo-chan~" He cooed,

"Ah, where are my manners! My name is Hisoka~"

Jo stared at Hisoka incredulously. He merely tilted his head to one side, grinning. She sighed and started walking away.

A few hours after her encounter with Hisoka, Jo walked out into a clearing in the forest she was in. She heard footsteps behind her, so she whipped around, drawn her dagger. What greeted her gave her somewhat of a surprise.

"What are you doing here, Hisoka?" She hissed.

"'What am I doing here'? Why, I'm simply checking up in my new entertainment~"

"Well, fuck off."

"Oh what vile language~

I like it~"

Hisoka grinned darkly, licking his lips.

"You're disgusting!" Jo spat.

"I've been told that many times~ This isn't the first fanfiction where I've been told that."

The author just blankly stared at how Hisoka casually broke the fourth wall.

'What have I done...' The author thought.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who holds that opinion then." Jo stated, ignoring the author's intervention.

"Anyways~ Let's get to the point. I don't appreciate being lied to and you've done just that. You deserve to be punished~ Right? Momoe Draskil, runaway Princess of the Draskil clan."

Jo paled at his words. She gulped visibly. At first glance, one may perceive her to be afraid. However, of one were to look at her eyes, one would see the fire of anger.

"My name is not Momoe Draskil. I have abandoned that name. My name is Jo Kristen." She replied icily.

"Hm~ Interesting~" There was a glint in Hisoka's eyes, which Jo noticed.

"What?"

"I could sell you back to the Draskil Clan for quite a sum of money. That is, unless you decide to cooperate with me~"

"You son of a gun... Fine, what do you want? Money? Sex? Power?"

"No, no, no, none of those. All I want is simply... You~"

"... Huh?"

"I want you to be mine as a toy until I deem you broken, useless, or simply no fun~"

"..."

"Or~ I could simply sell you. Even just the fact that you're alive and kicking will earn me quite a bit of money."

"Fine."

"Lovely~ We have a deal~"

Unbeknownst to them, this meeting would change their lives forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

p data-p-id="6414fe89ecf168bf2957903462e6b38e""I thought I was annoying, clearly you're much worse..." Jo grumbled and pushed a branch out of her way and let go. It sprung back, hitting Hisoka's face in the process. She and Hisoka were trudging through the forest. Hisoka had been pestering her for the past two hours since they had begun their journey./p  
p data-p-id="008c0efadf0a13870073ac50a19509df"Jo had joined an organization of bandits who had taken over the vicinity. With their use of nen, the bandits managed to gain considerable power over the nearby areas as well. The boss of the bandits knew Jo's past identity and Jo didn't want to risk that information getting out. Currently, the two were heading to the bandits' main base to... That'll be left to the imagination of the readers./p  
p data-p-id="3e2762d0aa6449bde4b9e6ab3da763e6""Now, now~ Don't be rude. That wasn't polite." Hisoka grinned slightly at her irritation./p  
p data-p-id="ccbdcfe3e6354a84b73cad50f7e40dcf""Tryin' to teach me manners ain't going to work, pal." Jo mumbled, her irritation growing by the second./p  
p data-p-id="37432e70bba456c43d05ce4b73a7acb7""Oh~ One would think a princess's manner of speaking is more refined. Clearly that isn't the case for this one."/p  
p data-p-id="f75a016c6c6b6f58ea2c3f9dafa554ad"If Hisoka was trying to get a reaction out of Jo, it was clearly working efficiently./p  
p data-p-id="094a804d538e604fbc67198c24ccc882"A recently sharpened dagger whizzed by dangerously close to Hisoka's head./p  
p data-p-id="a84a50abac73b9f82a7195f2198a8dd0""For the last time, I am strongemnot /em/stronga princess." Jo growled her tone changing to one overflowing with power and authority, standing up straight/p  
p data-p-id="4e4a4cc6c4fc7414c8ea4cacad636f3a"em'Your stance and tone says otherwise'/em Hisoka thought, amused. As much as he wanted to continue poking fun at her, he decided to give it a rest./p  
p data-p-id="0de6443f672853c08c2ffb9855d81506""Hai, hai~" He raised both hands halfway in mock surrender./p  
p data-p-id="df34d6d411dd01e1f43ecbbe3cef90a8"Jo glared at him, but decided to drop it and retrieved her dagger./p  
p data-p-id="6e89ec71623689dc8e50f32c667d80f2"She moved to get it, but cold hand roughly pulled her back. The sudden contact made her yelp in surprise./p  
p data-p-id="62e6342da69148777436e8a1fadda602""What the fuc-!" Another hand covered her mouth when she yelled in surprise./p  
p data-p-id="b66411031198bd8a503ee73e42fedd95""Sh~ There are people there, they're most likely part of the bandits. We mustn't reveal our position, yet."/p  
p data-p-id="6c090daedea3b2066e3983610d41179f"Warm breath tickled her ear, and she felt the hairs at the back of her neck rise. The seductive, husky voice sent shivers down her spine./p  
p data-p-id="3a406d0a04ca89242a1b70f7a79f16e9"em'C'mon, Jo. Focus, stop acting like a horny teenage girl./emem' /em/p  
p data-p-id="f0798f1ce558aca88f95115a6734d8f8""Okay, let me go!" Jo hissed, pulling away roughly./p  
p data-p-id="2908adb820c039f160f84aa2233bf9e1"Hisoka chuckled, seeing right through her attitude. However, he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the brief contact with her soft, warm skin. When her floral scent invaded his nose, his senses went into overdrive. Oh, he just couldn't wait... until the day he could break her./p  
p data-p-id="4f555d27be2730e2c2a74735fa399bcc"Jo shivered when she saw Hisoka unconsciously lick his lips./p  
p data-p-id="8b18267953d2531f3436a242b78131c9"em'Damn that disgusting jackass. Damn /ememhim/emem to hell!' /emJo internally raged./p  
p data-p-id="cecb1658e36ed6bf63504571aa999eb2"She took her mind off of him and focused her view on the bandits in front of them. Thankfully, they had been using zetsu for a while and there just happened to be a large bush separating the bandits and the two of them./p  
p data-p-id="1ad0b068e531aa8833606cff3e444346"The three bandits had a red sash tied around their waists./p  
p data-p-id="e40f2199a3e7f93c32da70ea65415ebf"em'They must be the commanders that are directly under Boss. Oh! I know one of them.'/em/p  
p data-p-id="1302452f1ebef27f1e850b97c482aa39"Jo's eyes lit up in recognition of a dark, handsome man (No, not his skin colour... Well his skin colour is dark too but that's not the point.) with deep, obsidian eyes and soft, white hair. He was the man who found her when she ran away from her clan. He had helped her, she felt bad that she had to hurt him, or even kill him./p  
p data-p-id="99c09c0887a070d224f547cb82dac1d8""Alright, we should reveal ourselves now." Jo whispered./p  
p data-p-id="7a4cde7f766051752ad194ee8eea7fe4""Eh, but I'm pretty shy..."/p  
p data-p-id="81f9a7c3eb0f8fdb9b6ac4c95f354ce0""You? Shy? As if!" Jo scoffed./p  
p data-p-id="984a0101bf0e860720e813d21fa83e76""Hm~ Alright."/p  
p data-p-id="561b54188b9626cb7e628fc03cd2354d""Release your zetsu in three, two, one... NOW!"/p  
p data-p-id="a4baa857c0c1be7274dbad0cc2bea4a0"The two of them released their zetsu and the three bandits flinched at the large auras being released. They started to look around for any signs of movement./p  
p data-p-id="cf44aab47c43391416d82adc59181f7c"The man who saved Jo recognized one of the auras. It was familiar, but he couldn't quite put a name on it./p  
p data-p-id="c4ffd8d294a0765c173f7e2db04b0f89"Hisoka and Jo stepped out from the bushes. The three bandits whipped around to face them./p  
p data-p-id="e86e9dbea68e589d68cbd7396f47137e""Hm~ What do we have here~"/p  
p data-p-id="e44ca768604b28af6cc16223a07e6b73""You!" The bandit Jo recognized pointed at her./p  
p data-p-id="929f2f9c2fcb5303dcb42b4e5d88c9fd"It was no wonder the aura was familiar to him. He found Jo badly beaten and nearly in the middle of the forest. The man really favored beautiful things and Jo was no exception. Jo was lucky she had her looks, if not, she would've been left for dead./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="32339424d8c7b1c630aef0ad79f18341"emFlashback brought to you by Hisoka and his crotch lights /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="3a36a1a98e7a56efceffa7894b1ffa0d"(A/N: That sounded so weird, but I regret nothing XD)/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d12498ee488af77bc8afb611e82d6c31"A young man in his early twenties was taking a stroll in the forest. He often did this as he enjoyed looking at the pretty scenes in the forest. The man was always a fan of beauty, so try to imagine his surprise and delight when he came across a beautiful girl laying unconscious in the middle of a forest./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="57f70a2dc14967ee440c733d56ed9737""Whoo! Lucky me, just look at that beauty~" He let out a low whistle, admiring our heroine's looks./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="90cf968dc36f39a59c255f7b300ec6c6"He bent down and picked her up gently,br /"Let's get you patched up "/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6dd488a5203dd163a8dc89e4dbc7005e"A few hours later, Jo woke up in a small clearing in the forest she was running in. She sat up and looked around, taking in her surroundings./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5f86ee52c3f864bdb1fa78e4299553da"Her eyes narrowed in wariness at the man who was by a brook squeezing out water from a rag./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f421f4242c48feb1b75626886b24b5e3""Oh, you're up." He exclaimed when he turned around and saw her sitting up./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="37165be279276b48e011ae2d65518f6d""Well, no shit." Jo grumbled, making the stranger laugh./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cf4e880e0d7c060eeff951a4ff7dc697""Hahahaha, no need to be so sarcastic. My name is Bri. Bri Katsuya. My mother named me Bri, because it rhymes with pie and boy did she appreciate a nice slice of good ol' apple pie." Bri introduced himself with a goofy grin that was rarer than a solar eclipse./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ecc6b5cf7bd093978b09f418c9608ef6""Pft! What's with that?" Jo laughed at Bri's silliness./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d5ce859dceec85add8d0c6f04b2cdfed""So, what's your name, little lady?" Bri inquired, kissing the back of her hand./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bb7cb2a2333ebca862d5b98b37209ec6""My name is..." Jo hesitated for a second. Momoe was the name given at birth. She was Momoe Draskil for 16 years.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c10fdbdc3f1f7aad113a1e104874d97a"No. She was no longer part of the Draskil Clan. She was now a new person, she was born again. She would have a new name as well./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="52ce0471ec4bf7f35c49c5b5b9a2eee9""My name is Jo. Jo Kristen." She said with new conviction. Determination was burning like a raging fire in her eyes./p  
p data-p-id="9982a086a0e39ef4759963e3e8e721c9""Oh-ho~" The new found determination did not fail to catch Bri's sharp, watchful eyes./p  
p data-p-id="0e583b8a94883d1f75b2ea51b9ffef95""So tell me little lady-"/p  
p data-p-id="568872064f02a25a7718c6fffac99fbf""It's emJo/em."/p  
p data-p-id="c823b3a7a4c28eded21a9a4e7accfcab""Geez, no need to be so salty. So tell me emstrongJo/strong/em, how is it that you resemble the treasured prize of the Draskil Clan, Princess Momoe Draskil? Is it merely a coincidence?"/p  
p data-p-id="e4186203d11aabb50c6f3c17052d20e8"Jo narrowed her eyes. Bri stared back with just as much suspicion. /p  
p data-p-id="95bdeac2b932ef371092b799a337a3fb"em'This man is pretty sharp...'/em/p  
p data-p-id="5d79c4d4fee9582c51542278a9381617""Momoe Draskil is strongdead/strong. As I said earlier, I am Jo Kristen."/p  
p data-p-id="07c9c2038e88f65055294a7d769f72ad""Hm, okay. I'll accept that answer. Well then, as much as I would stronglove/strong to hide you to keep you to myself, I have to show you to the shitty boss."/p  
p data-p-id="641d152eaa55a191882518cff0eaaf74""Nice to see you're actually obeying the orders of the 'shitty boss'." /p  
p data-p-id="4d893b0b889b7e489bcdb5dfa3ca5ef3"Jo whipped around at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. The newcomer was a tall well-built man with charcoal, black hair and matching eyes./p  
p data-p-id="a008d4b468cf796d9e3349399be71f3c""Since when were you here?" Bri inquired, raising an eyebrow./p  
p data-p-id="2180ac07fc9730d0f982b81f16a28680""Ask no questions, and hear no lies." The boss smirked and shrugged./p  
p data-p-id="751297e7e99555cf4b4f7971650f2b21"The boss took a few steps towards Jo and asked,/p  
p data-p-id="3d51f3feef7785b2f54b300caee5abae""So... Who is this young lady?"/p  
p data-p-id="3b33ebf03db045e3850e90759d7c86ce"He extended a finger to lift her chin up, but Jo being Jo, bit him. She bit him with enough force to draw blood./p  
p data-p-id="d194ac0aa0c6fada10a41ce2862b7d8c""Ow! Shit! You little..." The boss's aura expanded, making Jo flinch in surprise and slight fear. She gulped and started praying to every known deity to at least give her a painless death./p  
p data-p-id="0d66e3c19741db565ba6732494672933""Bri-chan! She bit me, I'm bleeding! I'm strongemdying/em/strong!"/p  
p data-p-id="185d47394a77a17c3617d87b3ab8aa00""Eh?" Jo blinked. She had just accepted her faith and was spreading out her arms to accept and embrace her death. She had emnot/em expected the boss to go whine to his subordinate./p  
p data-p-id="01ba16a6a1b9993cb9475120093bab08""Sorry, he's always been like this." Bri apologized and sighed while patting the head of his boss who was crying into his shoulder. Jo simply gaped incredulously./p  
p data-p-id="188b09988ff86ddbf8ccc5e56714835a"A few minutes and a lot of calming down later.../p  
p data-p-id="87ebd256c22c2319be7ad78bf95d9aa7""Erm, excuse me for my... inappropriate behavior." The boss coughed while Bri pat his back reassuringly./p  
p data-p-id="412c15562f77bb4e24b6f486364b3283""Uh... It's okay." Jo laughed nervously./p  
p data-p-id="c41200dc84579f50f65150ed47949dda""My name is Chrollo~" The boss introduced himself, and Bri rolled his eyes./p  
p data-p-id="537e381a13b2236e9c281ac326260eb0""Oh... My name is Jo." Jo nodded her head in acknowledgement./p  
p data-p-id="f505d2c1638d3b2d2bf2ace45bece1b7""He's lying. His real name is- Mmph!" Bri started to explain. However, "Chrollo" smacked a hand over Bri's mouth./p  
p data-p-id="e1d5d7deb8239735728d6cbd683e2bf0""Just call me 'Boss' since you'll be joining us." He smiled./p  
p data-p-id="c7cf7ae47c50c2d23864c80b89f9fa79""... What?! I don't even know what you guys are, why would I join you?"/p  
p data-p-id="b040b97c5332641da9bd36db4fe1322a""We're bandits." Both Bri and Boss deadpanned./p  
p data-p-id="f24aac09846f673448ccf6298f41d2c7""..."/p  
p data-p-id="1212ea3dafd08f9faee37ca1e70bf0a6""..."/p  
p data-p-id="bc132c22a5d30fdd4c3e126176ef051d"After a moment of silence between them Jo realized the situation./p  
p data-p-id="27939e39d031193a65180975df4be6d3""HUH?! YOU'RE BANDITS?!"/p  
p data-p-id="b705f322a0f3cc19f78d4a7e41e5eb9e""What did you think we were?" Bri tried to hide his amusement at her surprise./p  
p data-p-id="d76d3c4a7d2be4f4521939a154fe29d5""I-I... Don't I have a say in this?" Jo sighed./p  
p data-p-id="4f99524ce13364582bf1a6504259eeaf""Well you do have two choices. Join us... Or die." Boss's aura expanded, filling up the area./p  
p data-p-id="5d1edcbc427f3a2016ef850220189f2b"Jo gulped in fear of the crazy look in his eyes. She frantically turned to Bri for help but his calloused hand was at the worn hilt of the long sword at his waist, his obsidian eyes were cold and hard. She closed her eyes tightly shut./p  
p data-p-id="000e7bef7b737f8255a993f3407aa4d4""But... It would be a shame to kill a beautiful lady like you." Jo opened her eyes as the intimidating aura diminished./p  
p data-p-id="6a4523fc6c135c8ac4e392297861a9de"She slowly opened her eyes and slowly turned to the boss with untrusting eyes. She then turned to look at the sword at Bri's waist where his hand was recently. Instead, his hand was on top of her head, patting it reassuringly./p  
p data-p-id="b25422ed2ebef609bccc3b4fffe7c6f0""So, what do you say?"/p  
p data-p-id="38b8c24c6db07e565e52bcfdb86acb23""... I'll join."/p  
p data-p-id="ff980300ddd8d8c1bf9152aa94ded41f"Shortly after, Boss learned of Jo's past identity and a year later, Jo was one of the officers directly under the /br /p 


End file.
